


The Bird

by Doktor- Marceline (Kenokosan)



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: Dorks, F/M, Gen, Social Issues, Socially awkward, awkward moments, friend to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenokosan/pseuds/Doktor-%20Marceline
Summary: My favorite npc  from the popular mod, Tales from The Commonwealth. Birdie. Just wanted to write some stuff about my solsu and their relationship with one another. Some appearances from the vanilla game and dlc are mostly expected.





	The Bird

It first started when she went right. Then right turned left, so she went back, and back began as forward. Or was forward left at this point? She could not recall and ended up going in what she thought as a giant circle. Now this circle was making her dizzy and almost led her into a death trap of a marsh of ghouls. The first ghoul rose out of the water like a gator and charged at her. She pulled out her gun and fumbled to take aim. The creature was almost upon her when it’s head exploded in fine red mist. 

‘THUD!’ The body fell into the water with a splash, alerting more them. She began to run with them chasing after her. Their cries and snarls at her heels, she could hear more of them falling and shots being fired, but she did not once look back to see how many remained as she found a ramp leading up to the roof tops. Practically launching herself up the ramp and knocking it over so they couldn’t follow her up, she looked over to where she could hear where the bullets were coming from. 

There.

She squinted her eyes and saw a figure in green a few roof tops over taking shots at the horde. A snarl broke her moment of reprieve and she managed to get out of the way as a ghoul fell into the ground. How!? It was then she realized that there was probably more ramps and access points that she did take into account. Not bothering to look around she popped two into the head and took off running on the walkways. 

Keep running! She kept telling herself. If she stopped she was dead. And dead was no good. In fact it was bad. Very bad. So bad she can think of things just as bad if not worse than dead. 

‘SNARL!’ a ghoul was in her way and she shoved it out of the way. Their hand grabbed her scarf and yanked it. She started to fall towards the ghoul when she felt everything slow down. She saw the sky and the clouds above her before her back hit the ground, the wind being knocked out of her. “OOF!” The impact hurt as her glasses fell off and her vision blurry, The ghoul stood over her and was about tackle her when it’s head disappeared and it’s grey matter splattered all over her. 

“Hey! Get up!” the voice shouted at her as she stood up quickly and run towards the source of it. She ran across the last rickey walkway and made towards the voice. The voice was still taking shots at the ghouls as she made her way to his side. “Thanks for the help there!” she shouted over the gun fire. The person didn’t say anything as they continued to shot. She didn’t say anything else as she took out three landmines and tossed them over the edge as cover as more ghouls started to climb up the ramps. One of them exploded, water and limb flew up in the air as the ghouls numbers became less and less as the two took shots at them. Then finally their number dwindled to zero. She scanned the area before her to make sure there were no more surprises. There was a silence that was broken by the voice of her saviour. “Hey you alright there? Saw that you took a nasty tumble earlier back there” he asked her as he lowered his weapon. “I’m fine. At least I will be after I get my glasses back. It’s hard to see” she said to him as she began to make her way to where her glasses fell. “Need some help? I mean would you like help? I figured another set of eyes can be more helpful and faster” he offered his assistance. She looked over at him and nodded. “That be a great help…..er what’s your name?” she asked him as she carefully walked on the walkway towards the adjacent roof. “The names Birdie” he said as he followed her across. “Birdie?” she said back to him as they began to scour the rooftop. “It’s more of a nickname that stuck, not a big fan of my birth name” he told as he picked through the gore to see if the glasses are covered by them. “I like it, my name is-Ah Hah!” she found her glasses right next to the ghoul, a little scrapped and covered in blood but none worse for wear. “Your name is Ah Hah?” Birdie asked her as he walked over to her as she cleaned the blood off the best she can. “Oh sorry, that’s not my name is actually Ana” she said as she fixed her glasses back on. “Ana? I like it. It suits you. Like those glasses.” he said to her as her cheeks flushed a bit. She shook herself as she composed herself.

“Thanks, you out here by yourself?” she asked him. He shook his head no. “No you’re here too. And those other bodies back over there, but they were like that when I got here. Looks like they became dinner for the ghouls here” he said to her oddly. “Other bodies?” Ana asked him as he nodded and showed her where, there in fact, two bodies laid on the roof. “Couldn’t do much for them, I was going to bury them and see if they had anything on them to inform any next of kin, then that’s when you stumbled in” he explained as started to pat them down. He pulled out a holotape from the smaller of the two. “Oh pooh, I don’t have a holotape player on me. Mine’s back with Niah” 

“I have something that plays holotapes!” she pulled up a contraption on her wrist and showed it to him.

“Is that a...Pippy girl?” he asked as he looked at it fromm over her shoulder. He had a good foot on her in height, a rarity in the Commonwealth as most adult men were short and slightly an inch or two taller than her.

“Close, it’s a Pipboy. May I?” she held out her hand for the tape. He handed it over to her and put it in her Pipboy. The tape played and the duo found out their names were Sheila and Dale and they were initially hired to get some mutated fern for a merchant in Diamond City, a man named Solomon. “I doubt he might know their families, but it’s worth a shot to see if might he know them personally” Ana said as she pocketed the tape. 

Birdie nodded. “Sounds like a start. Hey would it be alright if stop by Niah’s? She has a small shop on the way to Diamond city and I wanted to see if my gun might need some re-adjustments”

“Sure thing, I think I stopped at her shop at some point. I think a week ago? Or maybe a few days?”

“You get lost easily too?”

“I guess, I mean I’ve been wandering for a few days after….something I was suppose to be doing and ended up here with you. What about you? How’d you end up here?” 

“I started going left….then left became right. So I went back and back became towards, then ended up here” he explained. 

“We make an interesting pair. Two lost strangers that happened upon another. Sounds like something out of a old pre-war romance tape”

“All there is left is for us to realize how much we like each other and start kissing like other people do when they like each other a lot. Which is weird cause we just met”

“Very weird. So how about you lead the way to Niah’s and I’ll follow” she said as she re-adjusted her scarf. 

“Sure thing”

\--**--


End file.
